Pretty
by naturally morbid
Summary: One-Shot. Ion x Esther Written by request by Unleashpandorasbox. Fluff. 'He was convinced there was no one in the empire quite like her, with her stunning red hair and lapis lazuli eyes. He found himself studying her instead of the night again.'


Author's Note: Request by Unleashpandorasbox. I hope this was kinda what you had in mind. Short, fluffy het again. Ion x Esther, yet another pairing I have no experience with. Writing about Ion much this week? He makes the rounds.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or its charactes.

* * *

Pretty

"Ion, do you ever miss the sunlight?" Esther asked as she turned from the edge of the balcony to smile at the young Methuselah.

"Yes, every night," he answered, moving so that he could stand beside her and gaze into the dark night. Carthage was still alive, even at this hour.

The lights of the city resembled jewels in a dark blue blanket; like one that he had back home the empress had given him when he was a baby.

"I would too," she answered, feeling awkward suddenly. She hadn't thought before she had spoken.

"You get used to the night," he spoke. He leaned over the edge of the balcony, looking down, watching people enter the hotel from the street. Terran were more fascinating then the pamphlets in the Empire led them to believe.

They were essentially the same as the Terran in his homeland; men, women, and children all milling around, living and dying. But Miss Esther was an exception.

He was convinced there was no one in the empire quite like her, with her stunning red hair and lapis lazuli eyes. He found himself studying her instead of the night again.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, turning to look at him with a fearful expression. "Do I have something on my face?" She remembered asking Father Nightroad the same question over and over again when they first met in Istvan.

"No, nothing is wrong," Ion shook his head quickly, feeling some blush rise to his cheeks. That was the countless time she had asked him that since they became friends.

"Are you sure? Ion, you've been acting strangely lately."

"I know, I guess it is a little homesickness and sadness over Radu," he covered. He was afraid to tell her how he felt about her for fear that she would reject him.

He had no way of telling if she thought of him as more than a friend or if she were in love with another. He noticed that she and Father Nightroad spent a lot of time together. She often looked at the priest in a fond manner; the priest would often tease her or have to apologize for doing something silly.

It seemed that Esther was used to it. But was she used to Ion? Could she ever have feelings for a Methuselah, Ion wondered.

"Oh Ion!" She grabbed the Methuselah in a swift hug, holding him close. He blushed because he thought of several things that she would have found less than holy. She was just an inch taller than him but that wasn't relevant at the moment.

Her skinny arms were hot from the desert atmosphere making him sweat; her red hair brushed his face and neck. His whole body flushed under his clothing.

"Thank you Miss Esther," he told her, his breath tickling her ear.

"You're welcome," she smiled at him, releasing him some, but still holding his hands.

"You're a good friend," Ion told her.

"So are you." They stood there, feeling awkward. She let go of his hands as well and returned to looking out over the balcony.

"Miss Esther, you consider us friends?"

"Yes, of course," she nodded vigorously. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well because I'm a Methuselah," he told her.

"So? You're a good person too. Species doesn't matter."

"I'm glad for that Miss Esther." She nodded. He listened to her hum a song they heard drifting from several rooms down.

He found himself staring at her again; the way the lights from behind them caught in her hair; the way her skin glowed; her movements; her clothing fit.

"Ion, are you sure nothing is wrong with me?" she asked again. She had felt his golden eyes upon her and shifted uncomfortably under them. He was so pretty for human or vampire. She had never seen anything like him before. Father Nightroad even paled in comparison.

"Yes, I'm sure Miss Esther, just admiring the natural beauty of the city," he grinned.

"Oh," she blushed, realizing that he meant her. "Me, huh?"

"Yeah," he blushed too, nodding.

"Then hugging you probably didn't help?"

"It helped but for different reasons," he grinned. She nodded and looked away, smiling. "I like you Miss Esther, but I want to know if you feel the same."

Instead of saying yes or no, she moved in, holding herself close; then pressed her lips to his so that he would understand her answer.

Author's End Note: Awkward? Good? Bad? I'm feeling all three about it.


End file.
